


Viagem de trem

by sefairyz



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Romance, Sunshine - Freeform, happy youngjae day, jaebeom - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Youngjae amava viajar de trem, era uma das suas maiores paixões e seu maior sonho era fazer uma viagem de trem como fazia em seus tempos colegiais, quando ia para praia com seus amigos numa sexta feira à tarde depois da aula.E Jaebeom não podia deixar de notar que Youngjae estava cada dia mais distante e triste, então ele resolve comprar duas passagens de trem para praia. Assim surpreendendo o coreano mais novo.GOT7| 2JAE.HAPPY YOUNGJAE DAY.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 1





	Viagem de trem

**Author's Note:**

> Roi 2jae shipper, né? Como vocês estão?
> 
> Bem eu trouxe uma fanfic de presente pro YoungJae, que é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Ele sempre me faz bem, então eu decidi dedicar meu tempo hoje só pra demostrar um pouco do amor que sinto por ele e agradecer por ser uma pessoa incrível.
> 
> Eu espero que gostem muito!! Tenham uma boa leitura♡
> 
> Obs: se quiserem, leiam enquanto escutam a musica "where the sea sleeps" do day6 (evem of day) – a fanfic não tem ligação com a música, mas é que eu escrevi ela toda escutando ela ♡

Capítulo Único - Eu vou contigo para qualquer lugar, Jaebeom!

Fazia mais ou menos 6 anos que YoungJae tinha saído de Mokpo, ele sentia muita saudade, de seus pais, da escola, das pessoas e principalmente das viagens de trem, provavelmente era o que mais sentia falta de fazer. Andar de trem.

Era uma paixão que tinha se desenvolvido na infância, quando seus pais não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um carro, então eles acabam indo de trem para praia, aquela época os Choi eram muito felizes, YoungJae só era uma criança.

Quando chegou na adolescência, tudo mudou, ele continuava sendo um bom filho, mas ele se sentia triste, ele queria ser cantor, queria seguir uma carreira como músico, no entanto, ele não acreditava em si próprio, mesmo com aquela voz linda. Então, ele começou a viajar todas as sextas feiras depois da escola para praia, de trem.

Seus pais não se importavam deve ir, eles sabiam que YoungJae precisava de espaço, acima de tudo eles sabiam que o filho amava viajar de trem para praia. 

O Choi mais novo amava ir a praia, gostava de sentar-se na areia e relaxar, só observando o mar, como suas ondas se formavam e se quebravam em seguida. Ele admirava a beleza daquele lindo mar, mesmo que não pudesse ficar a noite toda, tinha que voltar para casa. 

E essas visitas para praia aconteceram até ele terminar o ensino médio. Depois disso, ele se mudou para Seul, para seguir seu sonho de virar cantor, as viagens pararam de pouco em pouco, até que ele teve que ir, no entanto, antes de ir para o aeroporto, ele precisava ir pela última vez, de trem.

Pois YoungJae sabia que depois daquele dia, sua vida mudaria de uma forma intensa, onde nem tempo para ligar para seus pais ele teria, então por que não ir pela última vez a praia? 

Assim, ele comprou uma passagem de última hora, era o último trem antes do almoço, e as únicas coisas que ele lembrou de pegar foi sua carteira, um óculos de sol, seu celular e uma câmera fotográfica.

Aquela linda câmera fotográfica, ela simplesmente tinha guardado tantas recordações, tanto daquele dia como de outros. E ali, Youngjae guardaria suas melhores lembranças.

Mas uma vez, ele estava lá, vendo as tais fotos, Youngjae revive suas lembranças pelo menos uma vez por semana, o Choi via as fotos, fotos tiradas por aquele pequeno objeto que era tão velho que as fotos dentro dele estavam totalmente borradas. Mesmo tendo digitalizado todas as lindas fotografias, ele amava ver elas aí naquela velha câmera.

Aquela noite, era uma daquelas onde YoungJae preferia ficar sozinho em seu quarto, com as luzes apagadas com o pequeno objeto em mãos, ele estava triste, fazia tanto, mais tanto tempo que ele ao menos entrava em um trem.

A sua vida não era fácil e depois que seu grupo debutou e ganhou uma popularidade incrível, ele ao menos consegui sair de carro… Youngjae se sentia feliz por ter fama, pelos seus amigos estarem felizes pela popularidade, mas ele se sentia muito triste. Ele queria poder sair para os lugares sem que muitas pessoas o seguissem. 

Mas aquilo não era possível, ele sabia disso. Então a única coisa que poderia fazer agora, era dormir, descansar porque amanhã já era sexta e ele tinha que se preparar para mais um longo dia. Assim, com seus olhos marejados, ele adormeceu.

Do outro lado, havia um Jaebeom sentado no sofá do dormitório, ele estava cansado, mas sabia que YoungJae queria ficar sozinho, então fez questão de ficar na sala. 

O Im se encontrava triste, ele sabia que o garoto de fios escuro estava mal, estava sofrendo. Jaebeom não queria o ver daquele jeito, então ele tem uma brilhante ideia.

Ele sabia que o Choi estava com saudades de casa e de viajar de trem, então ele decide tirar o dia de folga. Não precisavam treinar na manhã seguinte. Então ele anda tranquilamente para o quarto de ambos.

Ao chegar lá, ele sente seu coração bater forte, YoungJae estava deitado totalmente coberto em sua cama, Jaebeom foi até ele e sorriu, passando sua destra nos fios sedosos do rapaz. Em seguida lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Em seguida, ele começa a arrumar suas coisas e as de YoungJae, colocando tudo em uma mochila e as levando para o carro. Ele queria deixar tudo pronta para manhã seguinte.

[...] 

Ao acordar, YoungJae se sente deslocado, meio desorientado, mas logo percebe que tava na cama de Jaebeom, esse que já não se encontrava no quarto. O choi se levanta devagar, colocando seus chinelos e indo em direção ao banheiro.

YoungJae amava tomar banho, ele tomava no mínimo dois ao dia, e era uma tradição logo que acordasse, tomaria banho, desses vinte e quatro anos, sempre fez isso. Logo que saiu do banho, colocou uma roupa confortável, e foi para sala.

Encontrando Jaebeom sentado mexendo em seu celular. YoungJae desejo ‘Bom Dia’, assim, o Im olhou para ele e sorriu, dizendo em seguida que ambos precisavam ir a um lugar. 

YoungJae concordou, e foi para cozinha, tomou café e perguntou ao coreano mais velho onde iam, esse que não respondeu, somente pediu para que lhe seguisse.

Jaebeom estava levando o Choi para o estacionamento, o rapaz achou estranho, mas a única coisa que passou em sua cabeça é que eles deveriam estar indo ao mercado ou a algum lugar relacionado ao trabalho. 

O que na verdade, não era nada disso, Jaebeom já estava dirigindo a algumas horas e a YoungJae ao menos percebeu. Na verdade, ele só estranhou quando o rapaz de fios grandinhos saiu do carro e voltou com alguns salgadinhos e bebidas. Ao menos suspeitava que já tinha saído de Seul a horas e que Jaebum tinha ido comprar as passagens de trem.

Só percebendo que estavam em um lugar familiar quando Jaebeom parou o carro em uma vaga conhecida. YoungJae estranhou a parada, olhando para JaeBeom logo em seguida o perguntando o que estava fazendo aqui., o Im não respondeu, somente pediu para que saísse do carro e fosse ver seus pais 

Ao sair do carro, o rapaz anda rapidamente até a porta de casa, tocando a campainha. YoungJae se sentia nervoso, mal sabia o que estava fazendo ali, seu coração estava tão apertado de saudades. 

Quase chorou ao ver seu mãe, essa ao menos sabia o que seu filho estava fazendo ali, mas eles se abraçaram fortemente e Youngjae não deixou de chorar, derramando lágrimas grossas de seu lindo rosto, ele estava feliz. 

Entrando em casa, ele sorri ao ver seu pai lendo o jornal, foi correndo de encontro com o Choi mais velho, que lhe recebeu sorrindo. Os dois se abraçaram e mais uma vez o mais novo não resistiu e chorou.

Já Jaebeom, estava sendo recebido pela senhora Choi, que lhe recebeu calorosamente com um abraço apertado, ela estava agradecida demais pelo coreano ter trazido seu filho até si.

No entanto, Jaebeom tinha outros planos com YoungJae, esses que foram ditos a senhora Choi logo na entrada de casa, ele havia dado uma breve explicação a ela, que YoungJae não estava bem, que se sentia sozinho e triste. 

Ela não havia gostado daquelas notícias, mas logo resolveu ajudar o rapaz, sabia que ele tinha boas intenções com seu filho, pelo menos ela conseguia ver um sentimento que o Choi mais novo, ainda não tinha visto por completo.

Assim que YoungJae veio até os dois, ela tratou de ir preparar alguma coisa para eles comerem, elas horas dentro do carro, seu filho deveria estar com fome. Ela estava tão animada com a chegada do filho, que preparou muitos pratos, todos preferidos do mais novo.

E naquele começo de tarde, ele pode sentir felicidade, estava em volta de todos que amava, além de ter um ‘amigo’ muito próximo junto, ele estava feliz e agradecido. 

[...]

Pelo fim da tarde, YoungJae teve que se despedir de seus pais, mas prometeu que voltaria ou pagaria a passagem para eles irem a Seul. Ao se despedir, ele e Jaebeom saíram da casa e o mais velho conseguiu sentir a felicidade de Jae, ele se sentia bem em o ver assim, mas o dia não tinha acabado ainda.

Jaebeom olhou no fundos dos olhos do rapaz a sua frente, e segurou em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Com o coração acelerado, JaeBeom pergunta:

\- Você me deixa te levar em um lugar? - ele diz totalmente nervoso.

\- Eu vou contigo para qualquer lugar, Jaebeom. - YoungJae sorriu e apertou a mão do mais velho - Para onde vamos?. 

O Im não resiste e sorri, logo dizendo:

\- É uma surpresa, saberá quando chegarmos lá.

Ao dizer isso, Jaebeom puxa YoungJae, para um carinho que ele conhecia bem, mesmo que não se lembrasse totalmente dele, ele se lembrava. Agora ele sabia que estava indo para um lugar especial.

O Im estava o levando para viajar de trem, naquele ponto Youngjae estava se segurando para não chorar, mas não o fez, ele não queria chorar naquele momento. Mesmo que fosse de alegria.

Assim que chegaram na velha estação, ele sorriu, lembrando dos tempos de escola, quando ia todas as sextas para a praia, de trem, e ao menos acreditou que realmente estava ali, prestes a pegar o trem.

Quando esse chegou, YoungJae não poupou animação, começou a sorrir abertamente, ele estava daquele jeito porque muitas pessoas não vinham aquela estação a anos, ela era totalmente deserta e aquilo trazia alegria ao Choi.

Não precisava se preocupar em se esconder, só precisa se preocupar que horas voltaria para casa, ou nem isso, naquele momento, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Mas a única coisa que ele realmente quis fazer, foi sentar-se na janela, vendo a linda vista que a janela do trem proporcionar a si.

O caminho não era longo, e logo eles chegariam ao destino que tanto Jae sentia saudades. 

No momento que saiu do trem, ele viu o mar e foi impossível não derramar as gotículas salgadas que antes insistiram em ficar em seus olhos. Ele chorou como um bebê, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tirar seus sapatos e correr por toda a extensão de areia, chegando no mar e sentindo a água gelada tocar seus dedos.

YoungJae nunca se sentiu tão feliz, seu sonho estava sendo realizado, igual sua saudade estava sendo matada.

De longe, Im observava o rapaz brincar alegremente, ele sorriu ao ver a cena, e se aproximou, sendo recebido por um abraço aconchegante e gostoso.

O mais novo lhe agradeceu, tanto que Jaebeom o abraçou fortemente, lhe trazendo para pertinho, proferindo algumas palavras em seu ouvido ‘’feliz aniversário’’ eram essas. Jae não poderia estar mais feliz por ter o mais velho do seu lado, e nesses seis anos ele perceberá que ele nunca tinha lhe abandonado, nunca tinha nem sequer ido embora.

Ao desfazer o abraço, YoungJae segura as bochechas de Jaebeom, lhe dando um breve selo nos lábios, sendo retribuído de bom grado pelo outro.

E não importa quanto tempo passe, para Jaebeom, a felicidade de seu amado era o que importava, porque aqueles sorrisos lindos, formavam os seus e ele não pensaria duas vezes de fazer tudo de novo por YoungJae, mesmo que fosse em datas comemorativas ou não.

Daquela forma, ele poderia se sentir bem do lado de quem amava, o fazendo feliz.

A tarde tinha acabado daquela forma, os dois abraçadinhos de forma aconchegante na areia vendo o sol indo embora e trazendo a linda lua.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, agradeço quem leu até aqui, desculpa os erros, eu espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Qualquer dúvida, só chamar
> 
> Beijinhos de luz♡


End file.
